


Hit and Run

by WayWardWonderer (orphan_account)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Ambushed, Assassination, Assault, Car Accident, Coma, Gen, Hospital, Hurt, Mystery, Past, Unconscious, Whump, Wounded, dying, injured, suspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: A freak accident on what was supposed to be a calm night has put Sherlock in the hospital, and now Joan needs to figure out who is responsible for Sherlock's condition, and why.(*On Hiatus as my inspiration to finish this story is gone, feel free to finish if you want*)





	Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this maybe two years ago, and I just couldn't find the inspiration to keep this story going. I didn't want to delete or let it just sit untouched in my files, so I figured I could upload it and maybe inspire someone else to pick up where this chapter left off.

It was a late, warm evening in New York City. Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson left the (retro) movie theater together, having just watched the classic film '_Casablanca_' in all its glory. Walking from the brownstone to the theater eight blocks away had given the duo time to chat about recent events; Mycroft's death and Joan's desire to adopt, without the matter becoming all consuming through their night.

"We should see movies together more often." Joan remarked sincerely as she walked with Sherlock at his side. "It's nice to just sit and enjoy a good story without phones ringing or murder cases intruding."

Sherlock, of whom was not as excited as Joan, listened intently to her every word before making his own observations known. "Indeed. Sitting in a dark, disheveled building amongst 'hip, young teenagers' of whom lack the ability to grasp such well written, let alone, well performed story has proven itself to be quite invigorating."

"Aw, come on," Joan wrapped her arm around Sherlock's arm as they strolled along together. "you liked it. Admit it!"

"Of course I enjoyed it, '_Casablanca_' is a fine film, one that should be held in the highest regard and have all film makers striving to reach the same levels of nuance as this particular story." Sherlock cleared his throat as he pulled his vibrating phone from his coat pocket and checked the caller I.D. "I however, did NOT enjoy the teenagers 'live Tweeting' the film as opposed to actually watching said film."

Joan shook her head at the comment but brushed it off easily. "I'm going to hail a cab. Let me know if we have a case."

Sherlock readily answered the call from Captain Gregson, eager to wrap his brilliant mind around a new criminal case and away from the behavior of adolescent shenanigans. "Captain Gregson, how can I be of service?"

'_Is Joan with you_?' Gregson asked in a somewhat stern tone of voice.

"Indeed she is. Miss Watson is hailing a cab as we speak."

'_Good, I need you two to swing by the station. We have a_-'

Sherlock stopped listening to his captain on the end of the line as the sound of loud squealing tires filled the air. Looking for the source of the sound Sherlock caught sight of a large dark colored vehicle speeding down the street, the vehicle itself partially on the sidewalk, in the direction of his friend Joan Watson.

"Watson!" Sherlock instinctively put himself between Joan and the danger, dropping his phone in the process as he moved quickly to put his body her own and the approaching car.

Joan turned in time to see the car speeding toward her as Sherlock pushed her out of harm's way. As she fell onto her hands on knees onto the street she watched helplessly as Sherlock collided with the hood of the car with a sickening 'thud'. His limp body rolled up the windshield, his shoulder breaking the glass in the process before he rolled off the side of the speeding car and colliding with the unforgiving payment below.

Falling limp from the front of the still speeding vehicle with no control of his movements Sherlock's body hit the street with tremendous force on his right side and chest.

The car suddenly stopped several feet away from the impact leaving skid marks in the road. The driver looking at the accident in the rear view mirror before speeding off again and out of sight down the street.

"Sherlock!" Joan scrambled to her feet only to quickly kneel back down and at her injured friend's side. She put her hand to the side of his face and began calling his name. "Sherlock? Sherlock!"

Rolling Sherlock from his side and onto his back Joan prepared herself for the worst case scenario. Patting the downed man's face Joan took in the horrendous site before her. Blood ran from Sherlock's lips, from a cut on his cheek below his eye and a cut above his brow over the same eye. His left arm was bent at an unnatural angle and he was breathing heavily, painfully through what were certainly fractured ribs.

"Sherlock! Open your eyes!" Joan demanded, her doctorly instincts returning with full force.

A crowd of curious onlookers gathered around Joan and Sherlock in the street. Muttering voices filled the air as the crowd grew in size and shock.

Captain Gregson, still on the line of Sherlock's dropped phone, had heard the horrific commotion as it unfolded in real time. '_Sherlock? Joan? Can you hear me_?'

One of the onlookers, a young boy no more than thirteen, heard Gregson on the phone and picked it up from the sidewalk. "Hello?"

'_Who is this_?'

"I'm Shawn. Who's this?"

'_Captain Gregson of the N.Y.P.D., where are Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson_?'

"Sherlock? I think he's the dude who just got hit by a car!"

'_He, WHAT? Okay, listen son, is there a young woman there? She's Asian and has long dark hair._'

"Yeah, she's helping the guy who got hit."

'_That's Joan, take the phone to her, please_.'

"Okay." Running toward Joan, who had opened Sherlock's coat and was unbuttoning his shirt to examine his chest. "Miss, a cop wants to talk to you."

Joan looked up at the boy a little confused then saw Sherlock's phone in his hand. She took it quickly and answered. "H-hello?"

'_Joan, did I hear right? Sherlock was_-"

"Yes! Hit and run! We're outside the old theater on Weston."

'_Okay, you take care of him, I'll call it in and meet you at the hospital_.'

"Okay, thanks..." Joan's hands were shaking as she hung up the phone and returned her attention to Sherlock. "Sherlock, wake up!" Joan commanded as she checked him for any sign of fatal injury. Opening Sherlock's shirt completely she found a massive bruise already forming on the right side of his rib cage. As she gently pressed her hands against the injury to check for internal bleeding two four of the ribs shifted beneath her touch. '_That's not good..._' She thought to herself.

Sherlock moaned and his eyes fluttered open as her touch elicited a painful reaction. "W-Watson...?" His voice was low and his words slurred as he tried to speak.

"Sherlock! Can you hear me?"

"Evidently..."

"Can you tell me what hurts?"

"M-my..." Sherlock stopped short to swallow his pain and take in a sharp, hitching breath between his teeth. "my shoulder, my chest and... my knee. On the right."

"Okay, just hang on! Captain Gregson has called for help, stay with me." She put her hand on the side of his face and gently caressed his swollen cheek. She could feel his cool, clammy skin beneath her touch and knew he was losing a lot of blood. "I'm going to take care of you."

"I don't doubt it."

Sherlock's eyes slowly closed despite his reluctance to fall back asleep. His head lolled to the side as unconsciousness took him once more.

_ **...to be continued...** _

**Author's Note:**

> I might also just rework this chapter into a new fandom, too. :/ I don't know. I loved this showed and I loved the portrayal of the two iconic characters, but it just seems like my passion for this fandom has fizzled out...


End file.
